Hellraiser Dementia
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: A very in depth view of the hellraiser world with all kinds of unknown cenobites revealed.
1. Chapter 1

There she was swept away in a world of catastrophe. Mina was a very intelligence girl. In fact she was at the top of her class. The only problem was her thirst to know of the unknown world. It was such a powerful thirst that it could only be quenched by further exploration. Mina knew this once the Lament Configuration had landed in her hands. The source was an old man passing at the market. The cube circulated from hand to hand the very minute it was first created. Every piece so intricate, Mina's fingers caressed the smooth sides of the puzzle box.

She was alone in her dorm room most everyone had left for spring break to party or see family. Mina wasn't really in touch with her family. Her mother died when she was three years old and her dad had walked out on her. She was an only child and was placed in the care of her grandparents. They raised her the best they could with limited eyesight on their part, nonetheless she made it to adulthood. Shortly after her eighteenth birthday both her grandparents had perished leaving her alone. This was the story behind one of the reasons she was here alone, but not the main one.

She craved to understand all that was evil and dark and beyond her controls. The human mind could conquer up undesirable things but with that Mina lacked the personal touch. She wanted a front row seat in the performance of the cenobites. Her mind spiraled at all the things she had read about them and all the information she bribed certain characters to obtain. It had all set the stage for this birth of a new mind and form. Mina had a good idea of what would happen to her but there was still a level of uncertainty as she twirled the box in her hands.

Once she had started there would be no turning back this journey had to be traveled until she reached the end. The end, where could she find an end in the confines of the world of the cenobites, they had no basic laws. That excited Mina all the more; she could feel her pulse beating in her ears. This was the choice she had made and was going to experience the full gore that came along. Mina felt her body respond by spitting forth juices from her female orifice. This was too extraordinary, it should have been written down in history. There should have been an audience of the highest scholars lining pews here to absorb what was about to happen. Mina giggled to herself as her fingertips grazed the edges of the puzzle box. Now it was time to begin.

MARCH 4TH THE DAY

This was a peculiar restless day for the leader of the cenobites as he very slowly walked the halls of his domain. He knew of every crack in the wall and every gap in the floor. He had a vast knowledge of every soul that was held within those walls. The walls of black stone drenched in blood and floors littered with chunks of the human remains of tortured souls, some grinded up so harshly that they favor the meaty bits of dog chow. This was what he thrived for an eternity of capturing souls but there was so much more to show their human captives. There never seemed enough time to show them his true face. The rush was enough of a reason to get on with the knowing of their flesh. By knowing of their flesh it meant giving forth to all of the group's pleasures as well as his own, it proved a difficult task at times.

There were four including himself that hailed to The Order of the Gash. Now they are known only by their cenobite names Pinhead, Open Throat, Butterball, and Chatterer. They were all former humans Kirsty had brought him a picture of his former life which aided in the memory. It being somewhat shameful to admit but it was the same time that they met a temporary demise by the hands of a sadistic Dr. Channard. He had gotten too powerful for them. There were no limits to the powers that any could harvest but it had to be so deeply desired within oneself. Kirsty was such a cleaver girl but all of their bargaining days were long over. There had to be a fresh subject a new flesh ling, one that he would allow to slip through and see his world with its entire splendor. It had come time to explore a new level of suffering and gratification.

Mindy drunk with the rush of exploring the world of the cenobites, knowing their hell at last, exploring their pain. Although this dangled in front of her like the most sought after prize there was the air of uncertainty, that quaint apprehension that took control. She had to take this final leap she had gone through too much, all the staying up late with research. This was her one chance to make history to do something only a few had done before her. It meant being part of a whole in the world of the cenobites. Mindy takes her last sip from her glass of wine leaving it on her bedside table.

She has ripped up the carpet in one section and drawn a star with chalk on the bare floor near her closet. She wasn't sure if this was the thing to do, if it would help her efforts but didn't want to be hasty to rule anything out. She sat in the center of the star placing the Lament Configuration down in front of her, her short hot pink polished nails going to her lips. She had to stop herself she had already chewed them the following day. This was becoming a growing habit that needed to cease.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Pinhead. This is to new beginnings." She said aloud

Mindy immediately closes in on the box. She is almost taken back by how cool it remains in the now growing hot room. Parts of her wanted to believe the cenobite world wasn't real and that the rumors weren't true. What if it didn't exist and there was no such thing? What if she had gone though all this trouble and the stories were made up? A good question posed but how else to disprove besides going though with this plan. Mindy nods her head saying to herself that she was ready and willing to do this.

"Let's unleash the beast."

With those words Mindy begins rolling the box over in her hands. All sides were identical, no nicks or scuff marks flawing the detailed design. It seemed to sparkle in her hands it was simply beautiful there was no other way she could see to describe it. Mindy prepared to take on this challenge gently caressing the center of the box near the circular design. It forces the opposite side of the cube up and Mindy presses it down. This doesn't do much just starts a low creaking sound somewhere behind the walls of her dorm. It is so short that Mindy questions if she really heard the creak. There was no way to be sure especially since all was silent now.

So Mindy goes back to work on the puzzle box, she smoothes her fingers over another side. The box makes a weird sound before delivering a shock to her hand. She drops the box or more like it leaps from her hand. The Lament Configuration moves all on its own, the sides rise and fall creating in Mindy's reality what feels like an earthquake. Mindy with growing fear, isn't sure this is what she wanted. She get's up to hightail it to the door but it there is no door. It has all become four solid walls. When did this happen, was her mind playing tricks? How could she be sure?

Before Mindy's mind can form another complete thought The Chatterer materializes, shoving those lengthy blood stained fingers down her throat to hold down her tongue. He has no eyes only smooth pale skin where they use to be. The sides of his jaws are pulled back on each side, secured with wire. Leaving the only the teeth to chatter in her ear. Ready to play he does his usual of securing a victim assuring they don't escape while waiting for Pinhead to issue orders. This was all sick and new to Mindy. She had read about it in books but not fully believed without a doubt until now.

Pinhead arrives differently from The Chatterer; instead of materializing he just seems to enter the picture from the sideline. Mindy can't see the source of his entrance anywhere. Very slowly he walks up as if his movements were heavily thought out. He stops turning his attention to Mindy. She is taken away by his eyes. They are so knowledge filled yet hiding dark cold secrets, and there are pins stuck deep into each of his pupils. He is the palest person Mindy has ever seen but oddly he is beautiful. Pinhead stands before Mindy folding those same blood tarnished hands. The sound of his voice makes her feel as if the walls are closing in on her, like she has already been tortured and stripped of her innocence.

"Minnndy." He breathes.

She thinks of speaking but it occurs to her that there is still the matter of The Chatterer's fingers in her mouth.

"Such wonders await you." He says

Just the mention of this sends chills down Mindy's spine. Her mind draws a blank; she can't imagine what he means. Human bones and flesh separated, she had read weeks earlier in a report she had bribed officials to obtain. Is this what he meant, perhaps?

"There will be no minions to disturb our pursuits." He says

It all occurred to Mindy at that moment, he purposely showed up just him and The Chatterer. There were no others like she had read about because he didn't wish them present. There was some underlying trickery involved.

"Child, much pain and sights await you." He says

Mindy tries to speak but she can't. The wall separates from the corner. A blinding white light shows behind it that pierces her eyes. She has to squint to keep from closing them. Thick fog sweeps out partly engulfing Pinhead's silhouette. He goes first to lead the way.

"Welcome to your eternity."

His voice chills Mindy once again. She tries to fight The Chatterer by hitting him with her fists but he isn't affected and shovels her into the light following Pinhead. The light gave way to pure darkness. The constant dripping of water from somewhere in the darkness made Mindy imagine being in a sewer. After her eyes adjust to the light she realizes she is has been pulled into a world unknown to her before. This was the world of the Cenobites.

The walls were an all black stone and the air reeked of death. Liquid leaked over the bricks of the walls keeping them slick and moist. Pinhead was leading her down a narrow corridor; she was closed off on both sides by nothing but solid wall. There was no making a break for it besides The Chatterer was holding her close now so close the latex of his clothes can be felt against her lower back. Mindy could not look back to see if the wall closed behind them but her guess was that it had. How was she ever going to get out of this but she had wanted this and it was now her reality.


	3. Chapter 3

They reach the end of the corridor and round the corner. On further inspection Mindy sees the corner is really a ledge with no railing or protection. There was nothing to prevent a person from falling to their death and this was a long drop. Mindy could only see a few feet down then just darkness. Who knew how far the drop was? The Chatter has moved his freakishly long fingers out of Mindy's mouth by now leaving her free to speak. It was only done initially to silence her while Pinhead spoke.

The Chatter she had heard use to be just a kid living in Russia before he became what he was today. The Cenobites had stolen his body and trapped his soul in this now mutilated shell. The leader of The Gash was Pinhead; most already knew that he was previously a Captain in WW1 what they didn't know is that he had once been in love. Her name was Merkova and she was a cenobite made in the image of a horse. In the place of her shins were the legs of a horse all the way down to the hooves. The outer skin of her forearms were covered with a thick coarse hair, her head was mostly shaved into a Mohawk. Even the skull of a horse had been sewn to the tender skin of her cheeks; it covered her face from the nose down.

Pinhead loved her, which might have been unbelievable coming from a cenobite in their world of deriving pleasure from extreme pain but the two shared the same joys. She died during the fight between good and evil but even now there was still a war going on. That day both of Merkova's arms had been cut off and a sword jammed into her thigh, she died in his arms and all he could think about was the fight. After that he vowed revenge on The Goddess Morte Mamme for sending her Heavenly Harrowers, this was personal. Since then a lot had occurred in time, he had been from realm to realm from the early 1920's to the present, he had lead more than a few and tortured and captured countless souls.

Now the Leviathan had given the okay to recruit the Army of Hell. Pinhead was on the path to handpicking each and every one that would be part of combat. All would pay for the destruction of Merkova. That wasn't his main reasoning though. He knew unless the goddess was destroyed she would interfere or maybe even eliminate hell and all that it stood for. This was a battle of the strongest and he must prove hell as worthy. More than just worthy, him and his band would personally tear all heaven apart.

Just the mere thought of angels made him so disoriented. They were filled with joy, and happiness they were like light itself. Merkova isn't what drove him she couldn't be; love was such a human thing along with all those emotions. He has to destroy it pull the weed out by the root. Heaven humanity and all it stood for would be gone. A new hell is what Pinhead breathed for.

He had to put Mindy, soon to be his newest work of art in a room away from The Woman and Butterball. In order to achieve what he wanted he needed to work alone. The Chatter would keep this secret and he would work with The Chatter's help to build the most powerful army that hell has ever had. The truth was that Pinhead didn't need The Chatterer or the others for anything. They all worked under him and they were not his equals. The pecking order was always clear.

Angelique was a demon and the only other one operating on the same platform. She had been gone for some time now, just out of his reach. With the other Cenobites it was a crap shoot. He was appointed their leader as he had lead many others. The walk ended at a stone room at the far end of the corridor.

"Wait—I." gasps Mindy

"There is plenty of time for pleading but by my hands only."

His eyes were so dead they made Mindy think of an unbreakable iceberg. It was like his presence brought the feeling of death.

"I made a –mistake." She says

Mindy is determined to keep from going into the room she has been lead to. She keeps talking hoping to somehow maneuver her way out of this or at least stall for time until she could think of some other way to escape. She had to admit being face to face with Pinhead this close was very intimidating, every detail of his figure can be seen. The rips in his latex exposed more of him. The pale flesh below his chest has gashes going though it and strange metal tools hung from miniature chains secured through this flesh.

Mindy realizes that she has been completely frozen in midsentence for at least a whole minute. She was stuck staring at Pinhead's attire. For another minute she hesitates unsure of whether she should be looking at his face or body when she spoke but can't figure out between the two which is worse. Pinhead notices Mindy's face of grotesque.

"All a confession of the magnitude of pain." He says.

"I am not the one you want." Says Mindy

"You are the hands and mind that called us." Says Pinhead

Chatter has never stopped his teeth from clicking behind her. She thinks he doesn't have what it takes to join the argument; maybe his tongue had been removed.

"I was tricked."

"I supposed your request is that I let you go."

"Yes."

"Your requests aren't my concern."

The Chatter pushes Mindy into the room and the stone door closes all on its own. Mindy runs back to the door banging with both her fists and screaming to the top of her lungs. No one comes to her rescue and there is no way out. Mindy sinks to the floor the only thing left to do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

What kind of chamber was this? What secrets of torment did it hold within these walls? How many others had been held here before her and gone though God only knows. Mindy lightly fingers a gap between two bricks in the wall. Apparently things became worn here over time but what was time in a place like this, and how did it exist. Terror tore through Mindy's flesh gripping her very core. It all sank in; she was confined between these four stone walls. All she could do was sit, stand, or lie down awaiting what was inescapable. Over and over the walls she went franticly searching for any sign of a way out. She fell to her knees with nothing, her fingers raw and pink nail polish chipped from fondling every brick on nearly every wall. She knew enough to know these rooms were custom to be every poor souls own personal hell. If they were to be such a thing how come hers was empty and Mindy was certain that she was alone.

Unless Pinhead had the power to be in the room but make himself unseen to her eyes, if so that had to be a new power and she never heard tell of it. It was unlikely for anyone to appear in the room with her, Mindy thought if she said it enough to herself maybe she could believe it. A squeak from the far corner of the room puts Mindy back on guard. She gets up from the floor so sudden that she almost loses her footing. Who or what was the source of this sound or had she started to imagine things that go bump in the night. Pinhead and his crew were real though at least she knew that much now. This room was very dimly lit by a single torch on the wall. Mindy's eyes nearly burgle from their sockets and she immediately starts gnawing at her already chipped fingernails. There wasn't a torch here before just her and the darkness. When had it appeared, just now? She had just spotted it how could it have been missed all this time. This wasn't right; Mindy breaks out in a cold sweat with her back pressed into the wall she stands silently observing. She had to keep control of her mind if she allowed it to cave on her then she was as good as dead. Her mind was all she had to help her get out of this place however impossible escape seemed at the moment.

Busy deep in thought and gnawing her fingernails further she never notices the sound of squeaking picking up and multiplying until it is too late. Rats pour out on her cascading over her feet and biting at her ankles. Their little sharp claws hurt as they dig into her leg, some as big as felines run among the smaller ones. They all seemed to be coming right for her she was going to be buried in rats at this rate. They were already stacked almost as high as her knees in only a few minutes. WHAT THE HELL! Her mind screamed at her to get away at any cost. These freakish rats were going to claw her to pieces. The infernal squeaking was so loud now she had to cover her ears with both hands. Mindy fights her way through the pile of rats stomping on their heads making the brains and guts lurch out like spray cheese. She was going to be sick but not before she got out of this room.

A particular big rat with black hair matted with some kind of slime that favored snot pierces her shin with his teeth. She screams because his teeth feel like a million razor blades, it hurts so bad it paralyzes her foot for a minute. She kicks him with all of her strength and he shoots across the room like a soccer ball headed for the goal. The rat nails the wall spilling his guts across the floor. Mindy gags again ready to vomit for sure but this time Chatterer Beast pokes his head out of the shadows next to the dead rodent. Mindy was baffled at how rats even became this size. She took back everything she said before right there and then this was becoming her own personal hell and she was locked away without a key. Chatterer Beast snaps his jowls drooling foamy saliva over his canines and the wires that pull back his jowls. Chatter had allowed him back and he had to redeem himself. It was his mistake in the past for begging Chatter to let a human live it was called sympathy and it had cost him a lot. Chatter beast presence is unknown to Mindy as she continues her battle with the rats. This was so unexpected, Pinhead was known for his immoral techniques of torture. Why was he attacking her with rats? It only takes a glance before Mindy realizes another fatal mistake. Chatter Beast is posed in plain sight and ready to attack. He moves his jowls and it almost looks like he is practicing his bite. Pinhead was only warming up with the plaque of rats, now it was Chatter Beast turn.

The Beast that maybe used to be a dog had no fur only badly scarred skin some of it slightly bleeding in sections. His jowls are pent back securely to the sides of his head almost making it appear that he is smiling. If there was ever such a look as a dog smiling.

"Oh my God." Mindy whispers

She didn't believe in the concept of a God but abandons all and calls out to Jesus, Buddha, Allah, and everything she had ever heard anyone else confess their faith in. Not knowing if she was expecting anything more than no results whatsoever. Her next reaction was to go for the wall behind her and try to climb up the bricks to the ceiling. She could hold on up there where Chatter Beast couldn't reach.


End file.
